Second Chance?
by Kitkat122697
Summary: What if Clare and Jake didn't get back together? What if he and Alli got together and Clare lost all of her friends? What if she still misses Eli? What if she sees an opening for a second chance, will she take it? One-Shot


**Hey guys! This story just came to my mind at a totally random time, I tried writing it on paper but I couldn't get the movie in my head onto paper so I figured I'd type it up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Do you ever feel like you're on the top of the world and nothing could bring you down? You think that once you get the top there's nowhere else to go? And then in the blink of an eye you come hurdling downward and all you can do is brace yourself for the impact of your broken heart? Clare Edwards knew exactly what that felt like.<p>

She'd stand at her locker every morning and it took everything she had not to look at _him _only 10 steps away with _her._ Clare knew how hard it was to try an act like she didn't care when she saw Alli in the hallways holding hands with Jake and smiling like she and Clare were never best friends. Clare knew what real heartbreak was. Not only was she inlove with her step-brother but she was even more in love with her ex. _Eli._

She and Eli had only dated for about 3 months but in that short time, she learned to not only trust again thanks to K.C but to love again. And love she did, Eli was all she thought about day and night, before Fitz, during Fitz, and after Fitz. Eli Goldsworthy was always on Clare Edwards's mind. She could remember every little moment the two shared together good or bad, she could remember the first words he had spoken to her when he got out of his hearse and picked her broken glasses up from under its tire. _I think they're dead._

And now Clare had to watch as Eli walked down the hall with Adam and Imogen in tow. Although Clare was jealous of Imogen it wasn't hard to tell Eli had absolutly no feelings for her and she knew that if she had asked Eli would go back to her in a heartbeat. But Clare also knew she could never do that to Eli again, in fear of hurting him all over again. She loved him, more than Jake, more than her parents, more than herself. But she knew she wouldn't take the chance ever again no matter how many times it came up.

All Clare could do was hold the memories close to her heart and hope that one day they along with her love for Eli would disappear and she would no longer feel the guilt that they brought. _Why? _she wondered to herself, _why did this happen? What could have made me so incredibly selfish that I'd get rid of the one thing, the only thing that brought be happiness, and made me smile?_ I guess she'll never know.

Clare stood at her locker watching as Adam and Imogen finally broke free from Eli and walked their seperate ways to class, this meant Eli would now walk by her locker like he always did and she'd turn and hide her face in shame. Only this time she didn't hide, she stared right at Eli and watched as his gaze lifted from the floor and into hers. Green met blue and it seemed as if time had stopped, but really everyone kept moving, talking, texting etc. But for Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy it was just them. Only them.

"Hey Clare," he said as he passed giving her the smirk she had fallen inlove with so long ago.

"Eli," she whispered just before he was out of ear shot, but before he turned the corner he turned back to her and smiled, no not smirked, smiled.

Maybe just maybe Clare would have a second chance, but would she take it?

Clare sighed as she viewed the pros and cons of a second relationship with Eli as she made her way to her math class. She sat next to Adam, someone who once was her friend that she had drifted from. He turned and gave her a reasuring smile before turning to face the board as the teacher walked in.

If she did take the second chance, she'd have Eli and Adam back, the misfits would be back. Adam would be happier than he is hanging out with Imogen, he and Eli would go back to reading comic books and playing video games on the weekends. And lastly Clare's heart would again be whole.

Eli, Clare, and Adam. That was all she needed and all she wanted.

As the day dragged on class by class, bell by bell, it was finally lunch time and Clare sat at a table alone in the back where she had been sitting for a few months now. She was out of hope, friends, and really anyone. She sat reading a magazine little did anyone know it was Eli's _Gothic Tales_ story she had edited a while back. The table was so far back that no one really knew it was even there, or that she was sitting at it. She was just finishing the story when a very, _very _familiar voice made its presence known.

"Can I sit here?" Adam asked holding a lunch tray in his two hands and looking at the seat across from Clare. In shock Clare could only nod, not yet trusting her voice. "Cool," he concluded sitting down and taking out the latest issue of _The Goon _and getting right to reading. Clare looke up from her own story and smiled. _It would be just like old times if only-_

"Adam, Clare, may I join you?" Another voice asked and Clare knew that voice as soon as its beholder took in a breath and started to say Adam's name. Clare looked up at Eli and nodded and instead of taking the seat next to Adam like she had figured he sat right next to her and immediatly looked over her shoulder catching the story she was reading. "_Stalker Angel _huh? I happen to know the author if you'd like an autograph," he said causing her face to turn a nice pink shade and her to snap the magazine shut.

"Funny, I happen to know the editer," she countered causing Eli to smirk. They quickly fell into light conversation and neither noticed that Adam watched intently from across the table. He smiled when he realized that because he had been bold enough to ask Clare if he could sit with her, that the misfits would be reunited in only a matter of time by the looks of it.

"You're still just as smug." Clare said giggling at another comment about the story Eli had made.

"Well who would I be if I weren't?" he asked and Clare smiled shaking her head.

Before they knew it, it was time for English**(1)** a class the three still shared together but had all moved seats as to avoid eachother. Only today the three sat in a row and Clare knew that just from their little talking session at lunch that the misfits were already restoring what they had lost. She knew this had to be her second chance.

"Clare, recently your writing has started to slip for emotion, yet again. I feel that if you and Eli partnered back up, you'd both benifit greatly from it." Ms. Dawes announced for the whole class to hear. Clare looked to her right at Eli who was smirking up at Ms. Dawes. "It's settled then, for the rest of the year, you two are to edit eachothers papers again, you work amazingly well together."

Yep, definitely a second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think, I just figured what if Cake didn't get back together in nowhere to run, No one likes them anyway ;P.<strong>

**(1) Instead of them having no classes together I think they should still have English together considering thats how their relationship really took off.**

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!~**


End file.
